


Não pense no futuro

by Tha_M



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Fantastic Four, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man/Deadpool - Joe Kelly (Comics)
Genre: Comedy, Established Relationship, Fluff, Jealousy, M/M, Time Travel
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 06:04:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18867229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tha_M/pseuds/Tha_M
Summary: Essa era a parte estranha de ser o Spiderman, Peter não tinha exatamente uma rotina ao comparar a sua antiga vida. Tudo poderia acontecer num dia, tanto na sua adolescente vivendo com sua tia May, quanto para sua vida atual aos 30 como ciêntista renomado.Sua versão do passado adoraria saber que obteve sucesso no futuro para acalmar a própria ansiedade, mas há coisas que essa criança não está pronta pra saber. Coisas que seriam complicadas para explicar vindo dele mesmo.Afinal o Peter era um homem adulto, tinha mais o que fazer... no caso, evitar os problemas que o um antigo mercenário e um amigo poderiam causar (como sempre) brincando com o tempo.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Eu não parei com spideypool não, na verdade eu mal comecei.  
> Mais uma fanfic divertida deles pra vocês. 
> 
> Vai ser uma fanfic curta e leve porque to treinando pra entrar em lemon e angst em outras... se divirtam!

Essa era a parte estranha de ser o  _Spiderman_ , Peter não tinha exatamente uma rotina ao comparar a sua antiga vida. Tudo poderia acontecer num dia, como ser convidado de surpresa para assistir as finais com o senhor Stark, quando ele de fato não está na própria casa que deu a festa.

Conhecer MJ. O famoso Michael Jordan. E a Mary Jane, a outra MJ da sua vida, que os amigos a chamam assim… a  _chamavam._ Os amigos que ela tinha antes no caso. Quem ele admirava a distância até certo tempo, começaram a dividir poucas palavras com ela lhe deixando nervoso com perguntas que o deixava ansioso pelo seu segredo, mesmo que ela não tendo noção e fizesse mais para divertir. E os olhares trocados na detenção fazia admirar sua forma autêntica de ser.

Ou a linda e extremamente inteligente e perspicaz, Gwen. Mas assim como MJ, ela parecia longe demais para o seu alcance. Por mais que a veja todo dia a tela do seu celular e na escola. Mas seu amigo Harry, entretanto, parecia ter mais chances com ela. Ele tinha mais qualidades que atrairia mais a atenção da jovem bela garota loira.

Mas enfim, queria se por a trabalhar para impressionar o senhor Stark que havia lhe ajudado com o traje e entre tanto conselhos, além de admira-lo muito.

Estava atento para salvar o dia. Tinha acabado de ajudar um rapaz de apanhar de uns moleques encrenqueiros, salvar uma senhora de um assalto e a simplicidade de no meio do percurso tirar um gato de uma árvore para uma garotinha. Sabe, sendo o amigo da vizinhança.

Olhou para a programação do seu traje, vendo que pela hora deveria passar em casa e ver a tia May e depois voltar a patrulha, quando viu mais um problema que deveria que resolver rápido.

Novamente crianças não tomando cuidado em suas brincadeiras, a bola passando no meio da rua e elas indo atrás, com carros e caminhões vindo em velocidade o suficiente para não dar para frearem a tempo.

Iria salva-las, mas para sua surpresa outra teias, que não eram a suas vieram do nada e puxaram as crianças e a bola de volta para a calçada. Elas lhe acenaram achando que tinham sido ele, enquanto Peter acenou num gesto automático pra elas, mas surfando em direção ao que as teias vieram, seguindo uma silhueta que era mais rápida do que ele, o que lhe assustou.

E tinha uma forma mais estratégica para lançar suas teias e se movimentar por elas, nem usando tantas pelos seus altos saltos.

Peter respirava afoito tentando usar os programas do seu traje para identificar mais sobre a pessoa a sua frente que ia tão veloz, mas o sistema tão tinha dificuldades e lhe deixava ansioso por quem quer que fosse ia em direção ao seu apartamento. Pelo menos era o que o jovem estudante achou, até que estava indo pelo caminho de um prédio comum que ele ia com mais frequência que ficava perto de casa para descansar e olhar a cidade no telhado.

Quem ele perseguia deu um giro num ar parou no terraço. Estaria lhe esperando? Seria coincidência ter ido justo ali?

De qualquer forma fez o que tinha que ser feito e saltou para o terraço, querendo meio que imitar seu alvo, mas deu uma pequena desiquilibrada ao pousar, ouvindo uma risada:

— Vá com calma campeão. Não dê um passo maior que a perna.

De diante de si estava parado de braços cruzados um estranho e maior, Homem-Aranha. Tinha um traje diferente, mas mesmo assim era extremamente similar ao seu e Peter ficou… confuso.

Com razão, por quê como deveria lidar com aquilo? Outro herói aranha na mesma cidade?

— O-o que…? — Gaguejou dando passos para trás ainda na defensiva.

— Calma. Eu posso explicar… — o outro aranha ficou um tempo em silêncio, parecendo pensar, o que deixava Peter mais confuso.

— Você não iria me explicar?

— Sim, mas parando pra vê é uma situação que é mais difícil do que parece, eu tenho que ter cuidado com o que vou dizer, porque tecnicamente não era pra ter me visto.

O que dizer isso só deixou o jovem Parker mais defensiva ainda. Geralmente é o que pessoas dizem antes de querer te “apagar” por “saber demais” e ele não estava nem um pouco a fim de ser apagado.

Será possível que o Senhor Stark criou um traje parecido pra outra pessoa? Afinal ele não fez vários para ele de Homem de Ferro, seria, talvez, possível até.

— Desculpe, eu… te assustei de novo. — O alto homem-aranha mostrava suas mãos como sinal que estava na defensiva e que não representava perigo. E poderia ser essa realidade, afinal ele acabou de salvar vidas. — Não tem jeito certo de contar isso, então te trouxe aqui no prédio mais tranquilo que costumávamos a frequentar… talvez… não sei se você desse universo faz isso também.

— Nós costumávamos…? Pera… o que?

E ele se perguntava porque diabos esse outro cara estava falando disso no plural e seus sentidos aranha nunca captou um outro durante todo esse tempo que ele parava por ali? Novamente, ficou preocupado.

E sem mais delongas o outro aranha numa puxada rápida tirou a própria máscara e disse:

— Eu sou você no futuro.

Deixando o Peter adolescente perplexo.

— Bem… tecnicamente. — Acrescentou o Parker mais velho coçando seus cabelos castanhos. — Não deu tempo de identificar se é o mesmo o universo, então posso não ser exatamente seu futuro, mas… é… mesmo que o termo correto seria dizer que possa ser uma dimensão diferente, mas acabei falando isso porque o Wad…

Parou instantaneamente de falar, o que deixou o mais novo  _spiderman_  curioso, inclinando de forma até adorável a cabeça para o lado e o mais velho podia sentir que sua versão adolescente estaria arqueando a sobrancelha naquele momento por estar intrigado.

— O que ia dizer mesmo “eu”?

Podia sentir uma desconfiança no tom de voz daquele menino.

Peter adulto, beirando aos trinta, cobriu a boca maneando a cabeça, se crucificando por falar de mais.

Parecia-se com um  _certo alguém_.

Era culpa da maldita convivência que uniu a tagarelice  ** _dele_**  que convivia diariamente, com seu próprio nerdismo e nervosismo e o deixou assim naquele momento.

Respirou fundo.

Coçou a garganta e resolveu mudar de assunto:

— Posso provar que eu sou você.

Podia prever a pergunta/resposta que receberia de sua versão jovem que não seria diferente da que recebeu quando encontrou sua versão mais velha:

— Os dígitos que uso para destrancar o armário da escola?

Peter soltou um riso anasalado por era como tinha adivinhado e respondeu:

— Ao mesmo tempo?

Contaram até 3 e em uníssono disseram:

— 06-18-28!

E deram um  _high five_  em comemoração com o acerto. O adolescente naquele momento ficou atônico e saltitante, muito alegre com a notícia, porque o seu futuro estava diante seus olhos.

Mesmo que o mais velho tenha dúvidas se seria mesmo o futuro daquele garoto por questões técnicas, o Peter estudante de escola que queria ganhar o respeito do senhor Stark, estava tão surpreso de ver a si mesmo que ignorou os outros detalhes.

— Oh, meu Deus! Meu Deus! Meu Deus! — Puxou o fôlego. — Isso está acontecendo… quando eu achava que nada mais me surpreenderia…

O adulto maneou a cabeça compreendendo aquela sensação que seu chara sentia. Ficando feliz de vê-lo tão empolgado, significa que gostou do que poderia se torna daqui a alguns anos. Porque ainda se lembra quando viu o Wade que mentiu pra si, dizendo que era o  _Homem-Aranha_ do futuro, — Peter amaldiçoa seus trajes serem tão parecidos — e quando ouviu aquilo ficou tão horrorizado que chegou a chorar.

Suspirou cobrindo o próprio rosto com a mão pensando na ironia na situação que se encontrava agora.

O ingênuo aranha ainda lhe perguntou:

— Por que está aqui? Tem alguma missão? — O viajante do futuro até tentou responder, mas sua versão jovem continuou perguntando. — Como que é lá? Quantos anos você tem? Como está a Tia May? — Puxou o ar só ao imaginar o que perguntaria. — Ela está bem, não está? Ela não morreu, certo? Por favor, diz que não.

Novamente ele abriu a boca para responder, mas não deu tempo novamente.

— E meus amigos? Como vão? Eu cresci mais quando? Antes de entrar pra faculdade? Qual universidade que eu consegui passar? O senhor Stark me prometeu uma carta de recomendação, ele fez isso mesmo? Eu vou trabalhar nas industrias Stark? Vou subir de cargo? Vou ter dinheiro pra tirar a Tia May do aluguel? Mudamos de casa? Seria estranho morar com ela ainda. Eu vou ter um cachorro?

Estressado ele não aguentou mais aquela bordoada de perguntas e com uma força controlada, cobriu a boca do moleque lhe prensando contra a parede daquele cômodo fechado do terraço.

— Pela santa paciência que eu perdi, cala a boca! — Suspirou cansado. — Ah, finalmente. Já não basta… — parou de falar vendo que iria dizer o que não devia. — Enfim. — Colocou as mãos nos ombros do garoto. — Sim, tenho uma missão. — Não tinha na verdade, mas não podia dizer o motivo de estar ali.

— E qual é?

— Não posso te contar, criança. Se souber pode atrapalhar tudo, só lhe diria se fosse extremamente necessário o que não é o caso, não somos o Doutor Estranho.

— Doutor quem?

Peter mais velhos murmurou um tom praticamente inelidível que nem mesmo seu outro conseguiria entender com a audição aguçada:

— Se Wade ouvisse isso diria que a piada não funciona na tradução.

— O que disse?

— Nada, nada. Siga o seu caminho normalmente e… não se preocupe muito com tanta coisa, está bem? Já está fazendo um bom trabalho.

Deu tapinhas no ombro da criança e foi se afastando, subindo na mureta na beirada, pronto para pular do prédio, quando foi chamado pelo menino que tirou a própria máscara para lhe olhar sério nos olhos:

— E sobre eu? Quero dizer, a gente? Estamos… com alguém… tipo… a MJ ou… alguém? A Gwen também é muito bonita e acho que infelizmente o Harry concorda até demais com isso… — seu rosto ficou vermelho, o que era muito adorável. — Mas não acho que nenhuma delas olharia pra mim. Porque sinceramente começo a achar que eu nunca vou namorar quanto mais casar.

O  _Spiderman_  mais experiente até engasgou com a própria saliva. Olhando para seu outro eu ali, aquele adolescente nerd deslocado e que tinha extrema dificuldade quando o assunto garotas, relacionamento aparecia — ainda mais o assunto  _garotos_  — sentiu saudade daquela época, ao mesmo tempo vontade de rir do que a sorte lhe reservava no futuro lembrando do seu passado trágico com umas exs.

Que já foi “casado” com a MJ. Não deu certo na primeira vez com a MJ e agora se casou pela segunda vez… estava indo tudo bem na verdade.

Mas como ele poderia olhar diante aqueles ingênuos olhos seus de quem não tinha beijado ainda, que tem um futuro possível onde ele é feliz. Extremamente feliz, casado com um mercenário maluco que o senhor Stark não é lá muito fã, mas no futuro ele parou de se importa tanto com a opinião do Tony?

Apesar que vai levar uns meses pra começar a hackear o sistema do Homem de Ferro depois de receber um traje de presente dele, então… logo ele aprenderá a cara que Stark faz quando está surpreso e decepcionado.

E não será mais uma novidade quando dizer que não está brincando sobre estar seriamente vivendo com o Wade Wilson  _Parker_.

Mas coisas mais preocupantes com certeza irão acontecer. Como o fato de Gwen que ainda irá morrer… muito jovem e que isso vai assombra-lo para sempre, e que mesmo querendo, não pode intervir nessa linha do tempo. Isso não é algo que se diga a alguém. E pensando melhor isso é mais grave do seu status civil atual, mas enfim. Riu nervoso vestindo sua máscara.

— Jovens hoje em dia… Nada de spoiler, amigo. Não se desespere, você terá suas próprias histórias de romance pra se preocupar.  _Umas mais complicadas que as outras…_ — Murmurou novamente para si. — Vai ver a Tia May, Garoto-Aranha. — Disse rindo pela referência a maneira como Tony costumava lhe chamar e salta do prédio, lançando sua teia para outro, surfando para longe.

O adolescente Peter ficou olhando seu futuro sumir entre os prédios se dando conta que daqui a alguns anos ele estaria mais habilidoso e começaria a falar ainda mais ainda sozinho.

Vestiu sua máscara e decidiu voltar para casa, tinha lição de casa para fazer e ver a tia May.

 

≪ ∴ ❈ ∴ ≫

 

No restaurante mexicano estava até saindo do seu cotidiano. Uma bela mulher loira num belo vestido vermelho, comprando seus tacos, armada, mas fazendo questão de pagar tentando acalmar os atendentes falando que não usaria suas  _katanas_  nem nada, estava de folga.

Só que a calma não durou, a mulher mal se sentou pra comer assaltantes discretamente que ela como agente percebeu e olhei para o teto se desculpando com seu senhor:

— Petey, eu tentei. — Subindo rapidamente na mesa e apontando suas armas. — Ô, fudidas  _chimichangas_! Tão de sacanagem?! Põem essas patas pra cima, seus merdas!

Os dois homens o obedeceram, assim como alguns clientes assustados.

Pode ouvir a sirene ao longe e deu de ombros de distraindo.

— Hm… até que não foi tão ruim. Não  _desvivi_  ninguém.

Um dos assaltantes ia se afastando aos poucos e foi correr para fugir levando uns tiro logo nas coxas. Assustando novamente as pessoas. A mulher loira que atirou estava ainda mais irritada:

—  _Taquipariu!_  Tava tudo dando certo…

E ainda por cima o outro assaltante vendo que o foco ficou no companheiro de crime sangrando largado no chão, gemendo de dor, tentou fugir também pulando sobre ele que ainda lhe chamou chocado pela traição. Entretanto antes de chegar a porta uma mesa e uma cadeira lhe acertaram.

Lançadas pela mulher:

— Vocês também não colaboram, ei. Está todo mundo bem? — Ela perguntou e os civis concordaram e depois aplaudiram. E ela fez referência segurando com delicadeza a saia do seu vestidinho lindo.

Ela notou umas batidinhas no vidro do restaurante e viu o aranha de cabeça pra baixo. Mas não era o  _Spidey-Bebê_  daquela época, e sim o  _Spidey-Bae_  da sua época que estava furioso inclusive, só dava pra ver seus olhos brancos zangados naquela máscara antes dele mover o indicador lhe chamando e sumir rapidamente.

Engolindo em seco ela se despediu daqueles desconhecidos e saiu rápido do estabelecimento. Foi inçada por uma grande teia para um beco antes que a polícia a visse.

 

O Homem-Aranha lhe segurando, seus braços envolta do pescoço dele, enquanto ele oscilava pelas teias, os ventos contra os cabelos loiros dela, ela se sentia como aquelas clássicas mocinhas nos filmes de Hollywood, que só gritavam e eram salvas pelos heróis, e depois de uns resgates começariam uns romances que eles transariam, mas o sexo só ficaria na imaginação (e nos pornôs que ela já começava a falar sobre um do Superman).

Peter girou os olhos ouvindo aquilo e cansando daquela “fantasia hollywoodiana”, usando o braço que a segurava, passou os dedos pelo o relógio dela que era na verdade um modelador de imagem, o desativando. No mesmo instante a imagem da loira se desfez mostrando a real aparência que era o Deadpool, o que não era nenhuma surpresa.

A surpresa era que o vestido não era uma criação do programa, era real e o mercenário usava por cima do seu típico uniforme.

— Mas… onde você arranjou isso?

— Eu não roubei se é o que está pensando. Me comportei bem,  _baby boy_. Comprei de uma prostituta.

Muitas perguntas vieram na cabeça do Spider ao ponto dele ficar só boquiaberto por baixo da máscara, encarando aquele lunático, enquanto continuava a se balançar pelas teias, sem saber o que dizer

— Oh! Eu não te trai se é o que está pensando. — Na verdade não era o que Peter estava pensando, mas depois o Wade continuar falando. — Só comprei o vestido, sou um marido leal e paguei muito mais do que ele vale, com certeza. Veja isso como uma atitude nobre. Uma doação a caridade.

Finalmente conseguiu elaborar uma pergunta:

— Ela estava vendendo vestidos ou esse era o que ela estava usando? Você não deixou a mulher andando nua por ai, não é?

Wade riu.

— Não vai gostar da resposta, mas ela tinha um sobretudo e já estava na calçada do complexo de apês que ela trabalha. Fica tranquilo.

— Wade… — Peter até deitou a testa no ombro daquele seu companheiro sem juízo como um  _facepalm_ , mas como ambas as mãos estavam ocupadas… — Meu Deus…

— Mas é muito bonito.

Acabou erguendo a cabeça para olhar novamente aquele vestido. Naquele momento, Peter já tinha desistido de trazer algum bom senso para aquela conversa:

— É realmente um vestido bonito.

— Sabia que iria gostar, Petey, vermelho é a nossa cor. E de qualquer criatura com sangue vermelho correndo pelas veias… não os unicórnios.

— Mas se for ficar com ele vamos ter que lavar… muitas e  _muitas_  vezes.

— Você e sua obsessão com higiene.

— Não tenho obsessão, Wade, eu só tenho higiene.

E continuaram aquela pequena discussão entre os  _“weee~”_  que Deadpool soltava, animado em ser carregado “voando” entre os prédios.

Acabou deixando para mais tarde a bronca que daria no Deadpool por ter voltando no tempo.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vendo Deadpool completar a missão.

Parecia ter sido uma boa ideia para Wade quando Johnny falava animado sobre o portal do seu cunhado, Sr. Fantástico, que lhe mandaria para o passado. Tão boa que o convenceu sutilmente o  _esquentadinho_  a deixa-lo ir também, mesmo ele sendo contra porque seu melhor amigo,  _Pete_ , não gostaria nada daquilo.

Mas educadamente o agente Wilson propôs ir para resolver seus assuntos — rapidamente puxando seu revolver, ao mesmo tempo que estava distraído comendo seu burrito, apontando a arma para o rapaz — acabando por convencer o Tocha Humana de que iria com ele.

Deadpool até considerava bem Jonathan Storm, mas isso o impediria de atirar nele? Talvez… não…? Quem nunca atirou num compadre?

Ainda mais um que tem um certo  _passado_  com seu  _Spidey_.

Poxa, quantas vezes o mercenário e Logan já se enfrentaram e a amizade prosseguiu sólida?

Não seria isso que os afastaria e sabendo que o ex-mercenário não era lá muito normal, Johnny resolveu leva-lo consigo.

Agora estava enrolado e pendurado de forma desconfortável naquela teia. Pior que seu amigo, preparado, usou teias a prova de fogo. Pelo menos não estava preso de cabeça pra baixo como o homem ao seu lado. Seu amigo os olhava irritado na cobertura daquele prédio. Mas até que foi bom trazer o Deadpool, já que Peter estava mais nervoso com seu companheiro do que consigo, seu  _BFF_. Algo que o Deadpool reparou também:

— Por que eu que levo todas as broncas, bebê?

— Porque o Johnny vai ter que estar inteiro quando voltarmos. Su está esperando bem animada e você já pode imaginar o humor do Ben. — Só pelo tom divertido que o Parker tinha ao dizer isso olhando para o Jonathan, o fez ter calafrios só de pensar na ira do Coisa.

A resposta deixou Deadpool satisfeito achando que tinha escapado, porém não:

— E por eu ter encontrado meu amigo pela cidade sendo mais discreto que você. — Virou o marido para ele poder ficar lhe encarando, em vez de ter a cara dele de frente do seu… não que o Wade iria reclamar, mas enfim. Era para ser sério e conhecendo o companheiro que tinha sabia que naquela posição ele não o levaria a sério. —  Não aprendeu nada com o Cable sobre se comportar em viagens do tempo?

— Oooh… gatinho, isso na sua voz é ciúmes?

— Isso na minha voz sou eu escondendo minha raiva com humor.

— Faço isso o tempo todo também, amo seu senso de humor passivo agressivo. É por isso que somos perfeitos um para o outro.

— Por isso que você não deveria aprontar uma dessas nas minhas costas, Wade.

Johnny já se sentia confuso e perdido acompanhando aquela briga de casal, mas como só lhe restava ficar ali preso, prestava atenção e se entretinha com isso.

— Mas foi preciso eu vir e eu me comportei, até estava com o modelador de imagem e não vi nenhum dos dois usando.

— Eu usei para parecer com minha versão mais jovem. Só que é, você tem razão. — Os dois olharam para o Tocha com aqueles olhos brancos de suas máscaras. — Realmente você não usou um, Johnny.

E Storm disse em sua própria defesa:

— Mas Pete, lembra que eu fui bem discreto e estava só andando pelas ruas, enquanto o Deadpool estava atirando num restaurante?

— Porra, fogo no rabo, não piora as coisas.

— Ele tem razão, Wade. Poderia ter acertado um civil.

— Pff… errar um alvo? Com a minha mira? Sabe muito bem que seria impossível, meu bem. — Ouvindo isso o Peter só girou os olhos e o antigo mercenário prosseguiu falando. — Ninguém diria que era eu. Era uma linda loira.

— Louca num restaurante mexicano e perigosamente armada naquele vestido. — apontou para a peça de roupa num canto no chão.

— Igual a Arlequina e você seria meu Coringa.

— Se você vai ser a Harley Quinn eu não quero ser o Coringa, prefiro ser a Hera Venenosa.

— Unindo sua queda por ruivas ao seu amor por mim? Inteligente e fofo. E gostoso. Posso fantasiar com isso.

— Digo porque é um relacionamento mais saudável.

— Está disposto a ser uma dupla de rainhas do crime comigo? No caso reis.

— Ficamos com o posto no máximo anti-heróis como elas estão agora nas  _HQ_ s.

— Você já quebrou umas leis por mim como invadir uma cela e me liberar.

Jonathan estava tentando ignorar naquela altura a conversa de casal dos dois, mesmo que de início até tentou acompanhar, porque era de conhecimento público que ninguém aguenta Spiderman e Deadpool juntos além de Deadpool e Spiderman. — Até o Matt quanto tinha que se unir com esses dois no  _time red_ , precisava de um tempo do tanto de coisas aleatórias e “engraçadinhas” que aqueles dois de humor parecido tinham. — Mas ao ouvir sobre o amigo infringir a lei se despertou ficando atento:

— Oi? Como assim, nerd?

E Peter soltando o companheiro, que voltou a ficar de cabeça pra baixo, passou a se explicar ao Johnny:

— Na época eu e Wade nem estávamos “juntos”, eu só queria esse maluco fora da minha cidade. Ele e o Hit-Monkey que o perseguia.

Wade dramatizou fingindo estar chateado:

— Como você é cruel comigo, docinho.

Dando as costas e mexendo no aparelho em seu pulso ativando um portal azul diante deles, disse:

— Isso porque não chegamos em casa.

E arremessou os dois problemáticos ainda presos nas teias, indo em seguida segurando o vestido, atravessando o portal.

Do outro lado do portal no laboratório do Sr. Fantástico, estava aqueles dois chão. Johnny viu os pés do Coisa diante de si e amedrontado foi erguendo a cabeça o vendo acompanhado da Su e seu cunhado, os três bem irritados e engoliu seco.

O Senhor Fantástico se aproximou do Peter que fechou o portal e apertou sua mão.

— Nós agradecemos muito por trazer o Johnny e peço desculpas pelo transtorno.

— Não precisa se desculpar. Na verdade me desculpo pelos problemas que Deadpool causou também.

Susan Richards, a Mulher Invisível, grata ao Homem-Aranha movia a cabeça, pois não achava que ele precisava se desculpar:

— Não diga isso, a culpa inicial é do meu irmão de todo jeito que aprendeu a mexer na máquina. Esse cabeça de vento acha que tempo e espaço são brinquedos.

Tocha falou baixinho com Deadpool gozando da forma como aqueles três falavam:

— Sinceramente estou sentido que somos os filhos deles.

Que concordou:

— Os pentelhos que aprontam e deixam os papaizinhos irritados.

E Bem ouvindo, mesmo que não fosse essa intenção, aqueles dois, completou:

— É bem a cara de vocês mesmo, moleques.

Wade iria até responder, mas foi pego no colo pelo aracnídeo, o que fez o outro “moleque” amarrado nas teias rir. Era oficial, eles eram as crianças dali. Ainda mais com o Peter reclamando como o marido era uma dor de cabeça, enquanto se despedia do Quarteto Fantástico, soltando só uma risada quando eles se voltaram para encarar Johnny, com raiva.

Mesmo errado, tagarela do Deadpool não parava:

— Tão romântico você me carregando assim, como uma noiva.

— Estou tentando não te jogar pela janela.

— Sinto muito, Petey, eu te arranjo muito problemas.

— Nem me fale… mas é meu problema. — deu de ombros — Eu sabia onde estava me metendo.

Era algo simples de se dizer e que não parecia muito, mas para Wade tinha muito peso aquelas palavras vindo do Peter. A palavra  _seu_  soava gostoso em seus ouvidos e mesmo o irritando, percebia que a situação era muito diferente da época em que não estavam juntos.

O aranha já não conseguia ficar bravo com ele por muito tempo.

E é claro que ele tirava aproveito disso, a boca grande não se fechava nem nesses momentos  _tocantes_  dos dois:

— Então isso significa que vamos ter uma foda selvagem com raiva? Mesmo que seja só você irritado?

Peter amaldiçoou-o em silêncio cobrindo a cara, mesmo coberta pela máscara, contra o peito do companheiro se agachando no chão ainda com ele nos braços, se definhado de vergonha que tinha dos trabalhadores do prédio do quarteto que ouviram a fala nada discreta dele. Sentindo o peito do homem másculo se mexer, porque ele ria da forma adorável que o aranha tinha, uma característica que não perdeu com os anos, só aprimorou.

 

 

Mas mais tarde em casa, o pobre Wade não tinha mais o porquê rir. Estava mais amarrado do que antes nas teias de aranha, deitado na cama com seu amado bem próximo, provocantemente próximo, usando uma camisa e cueca, enquanto lia artigos num holograma.

Sua maravilhosa bunda bem contra a virilha  do Wade amordaçado, mal conseguia gesticular. Peter lhe disse com serenidade:

— É isso que o  _bad Deadpool_  ganha, eu te avisei que você veria quando chegássemos em casa. — Acomodou o corpo mais contra o dele, para o sofrimento do esposo preso. — Estou gostando disso de “anti-herói”, Hera Venenosa, sabe?

Um dia o fofo  _Spiderman_ , que faz de tudo para agradar sua tia May e procurar aprovação de sua figura Paterna, Tony Stark, vai se tornar um sádico quando irritado, o qual só um insano provocaria.

Por isso que se apaixonou por um.

E estranhamente estava tão acostumado de ouvir sua voz que após terminar suas analises decidiu tirar as amordaças daquele homem, retirando também sua máscara e lhe beijando a boca. Passando a mão em seu rosto cheio de cicatrizes que não lhe incomodava, era atraído na verdade por aquele maxilar definido, aqueles belos olhos azuis que se abriram quando aprofundaram o beijo para lhe encarar de forma maliciosa, e como ele beijava incrivelmente bem.

Já se esquecia do porque o tinha amarrado, pegando no falso compartimento da cabeceira uma faca — porque querendo ou não Wade tinha largado da vida de mercenário, mas ele não iria abrir mão de suas armas, então ficam espalhadas pela casa escondidas em lugares ondem só eles sabiam, já que com a sorte de ambos, nunca sabe quando um dos vários inimigos que têm irá surgir — dando na mão atada de Deadpool, que habilidosamente já começava se soltar das teias sem parar de beijar desejosamente seu  _Petey_.

Girando para ficar por cima do mesmo que já lhe envolvia seu quadril com as pernas e soltou um doce gemido acariciando sua nuca e atrás de sua cabeça, quando Wade mordia e chupava seu lábio inferior.

Esticou os braços para terminar de se soltar e guarda novamente a faca agora num fundo falso do criado mudo, com Peter ainda lhe segurando, preso em si como um  _spidey-monkey_ , acariciando a língua com a sua.

Entre o beijo Wade fez graça ainda entre os lábios com as mãos livres apertando as nádegas do seu amado:

— Que aranha safada é você. — Apertando ainda mais a bunda de Peter em suas grandes mãos que Peter adorava, por isso mordeu o lábio inferior jogando a cabeça para trás, rindo nasalmente corando. — Vale a pena tenta preparar você novinho para se abrir num futuro pra mim. — Peter cerrou o cenho confuso. — Sabe? Que nem o filme “ _Te amarei pra sempre_ ”? — Ele até inclinou a cabeça pro lado olhando para os lados o que demostrada que ele estava tentando entender a referência. — Baseado no livro “ _A Mulher do Viajante no Tempo_ ”, que a atriz do filme é a Regina George mais velha que estava no “ _Diário de uma Paixão_ ”?

Peter até estalou os dedos se lembrando, fazendo seu marido suspirar apoiando a testa em seu ombro:

— Como você é nerd,  _Petey_.

— Pera, era por isso que você foi com o Johnny nessa viagem no passado? Sem me avisar?! — Perguntou voltando ao modo  _confronto_ , soltando o seu querido,  _amado delicioso desejado_ , Wade (que está se intrometendo na narração e não deveria —  _Você atrapalhou minha foda!_ — deixo o smut pra próxima —  _quero foder em toda, qual a dificuldade em entender algo tão simples?_) e cruzando os braços. Porém ainda com as pernas envolta do seu quadril.

— A intenção é romântica.

— …  _Wade…_

— Olha, não exatamente como no filme. Fui atrás da sua versão virgem e BV…

— Ah meu Deus… — Peter cobriu o rosto só de se lembrar dessa sua época em comparação a situação que ele se encontrava agora.

— … muito fofo, pobrezinho. Eu sei que seria estúpido contar que seu futuro é com o cara que foi te buscar no inferno…

— Não é o melhor jeito de começar uma conversa, realmente.

— Só troquei umas palavras motivadoras.

— Mas não é como  _Harry Potter_  e  _A Mulher do Viajante no Tempo_ onde tem só uma linha de tempo, você mesmo sabe muito bem como funciona, as vezes pode ser realmente assim e talvez “eu” tenha “você de agora” na minha memória do passado, mas também pode abrir um universo paralelo e…

Foi interrompido por um beijo molhado que o fez gemer dentro da boca do Wade pela forma fogosa e atrevida como ele explorava sua boca e por ao mesmo tempo pressionando o corpo contra o seu, sua virilha contra a sua.

( _Eu quero muito comer el-…_ — Não vai rolar, Wade —  _Estou tentando a quebrar a quarta parede acertando ela na sua cara_ — Não, Wade, pressa é inimiga da perfeição —  _Meu pau descorda_  — Eu te dei a oportunidade de estar casado com o  _Spidey_  —  _… hm… concordo_  — Me deixa manter a fofura pra tentar lemon na próxima —  _Fazemos um acordo; eu transo com Pitey e você pula pra outra cena já que não quer escrever ainda_  — … okay, feito. —  _Sinto muito leitores, a culpa não é minha_ ).

 

 

Naquela tarde Johnny achou divertido aproveitar o acesso ao portal e voltar pra comprar as versões limitadas daquela época de sua adolescência de doces, salgados e ver filmes… coisas fúteis mesmo para ir rápido.

Enquanto isso Wade queria ver o menino aranha, então fez o que sabia fazer melhor: chamar a atenção dele causando caos — assim o herói da vizinhança viria, um cálculo muito simples.

Usando modelador de imagem tomou a forma de adolescente, irritou um grupo de outros pirralhos encrenqueiros que teve que se controlar pra não acertar eles, assim o jovem Peter pode aparecer para lhe salvar. Sabia muito bem o quanto ele odiava bullyings. Prendeu os rapazes de cabeça pra baixo e se ofereceu a leva-lo a enfermaria da escola que achava que era a de Wade, que avisou que não estudava por lá e estava indo para casa.

— Mas está tudo bem com você?

Perguntou, o que deixou o agente Deadpool tocado por aquela preocupação sincera. Jovem  _spidey_  era muito adorável de uma forma mais pura que sua versão mais velha e estressada. Wade o olhava imaginando que esse seria certamente o  _crush_  de sua versão mais nova também, que naquele momento estaria no Canadá com uma família problemática. Talvez, suas lembranças eram bagunçadas quanto a isso.

Ou que seria assim o filhos deles… se eles pudessem ter um como no seus sonhos ou o Peter do  _The Sims_  que deu à luz a gêmeos.

—  _Spidey_ , muito obrigado mesmo!

Abraçou o pequeno Homem-Aranha (não tão pequeno, mas menor do que ele adulto) agradecendo, ouvindo-o gaguejar sem jeito e depois lhe sorriu indo embora assobiando. Se lembrava que Peter tinha lhe dito uma vez que na adolescência ele tinha conflitos com sua bissexualidade, a notando mais com alguns  _crushes_  que tinha, como garotos gentis que o tratavam bem.

Então usar o modelador para ficar na forma mais próxima da sua na adolescência poderia lhe ajudar no futuro para o aranha ter um tipo similar ao seu.

Mudou a aparência para uma mulher loira já que provavelmente o  _seu_  Peter já estaria atrás de si e deveria despistar ele por mais um tempo, queria comer antes. Andando por uma rua mais perigosa, viu entre as garotas que andavam insinuantes por ali, uma de vestido muito bonito.

Foi assim que acabou o comprando.

 

E teve sucesso (ou não) em influenciar no “tipo” do Peter (junto a MJ e Gween), o que pode ter apresentado a tendência dele de se atrair por quem é mais “ousado” e por quem quer lhe seduzir, por Peter admirar isso nas pessoas já que ele é péssimo em flerte. O que levou a suas loucuras na faculdade com o Flash… e mais tarde com Johnny,  _Black Cat_ (outras garotas)…

Mas o que importa é o Wade Wilson apareceu (de novo) em sua vida para ficar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG, Deadpool, o que vc fez? kkkkkkkkkkk   
> influenciou a vida toda do menino Petey 
> 
> Espero que tenham gostado e me seguiam se quiserem mais fics de spideypool pq pretendo postar mais (n pq fui ameaçada por um homem que começa com Dead por n ter feito NSFW, mas pq quero)   
> Até ~~

**Author's Note:**

> O que tem de linguagem imprópria nessa fic é tudo culpa do Wade mesmo.  
> Eu adoro a ideia deles casados.  
> Já tenho a ideia pronta aqui ó! De como que foi... mas é pra outra fic, foquem nessa, até o próximo cap.


End file.
